This invention relates to a suturing apparatus comducted into a body cavity through an endoscope to suture tissues around a bleeding portion in the body cavity.
The known endoscope type hemostatic method for a coeliac bleeding spot includes the step (as set forth in the published Japanese utility model No. 20957/1978) of conducting a clip through the endoscope to the bleeding spot to clamp tissues around the bleeding spot, and the step of protruding a metal tip from the distal end of the endoscope, contacting it with the bleeding spot and introducing high frequency current therethrough to cauterize the bleeding spot.
However, the process of using the clip has the drawbacks that since the clip can generally be opened to an extent of 10 millimeters at most, it is impossible to clamp tissues around a bleeding spot by the clip, if the bleeding spot is nearly as large as or larger than the extent to which the clip can be opened; the bleeding spot cannot sometimes be unfailingly clamped due to the weak gripping strength of the clip; if tissues held by the clip are too soft, they tend to be torn off, rather resulting in the widening of the bleeding spot; and consequently the clip sometimes comes off from the tissues, failing to carry out a hemostatic action.
Further, it is impossible to uniformly cauterize a broad bleeding spot by high frequency current.
As mentioned above, the prior art hemostatic method has proved unadapted for a considerably larger coeliac bleeding spot, though effective if said bleeding spot is relatively small.